It's Always Been You
by outlaw19
Summary: "I wonder how many times we'll have to say goodbye before we finally let go."    Rose/Scorpius/Lily    DISCLAIMER! CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K.R! NOT ME!
1. Chapter 1

I Know It's Too Late but I Don't Care

"I do" he said "I do" she said but it's not me, Rose Weasley, saying it oh no it's Lily Potter (Malfoy) saying it. My very own cousin said what I should have to the one and only Scorpius Malfoy,the person I've been completly in love with.

They sealed their fate with one kiss, a kiss that belonged to me, a kiss that tasted like mint and a kiss that took my breath away with every second, oh yes my cousin has fianlly won the war of a battle for love.

*Flashback 3 years*

I was walking down to the lake when I noticed two figures by there, I walked closer and realized it was Lily and Scorpius snogging! I felt tears stinging my deep blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, which Scorpius told me he loved about me before we broke up, I couldn't take it anymore it felt like love was ripping my heart open with knives and laughing bitterly at me as I fall to the ground weakend,unloved,hurt, and alone. It started to rain but the couple still stood by the lake embracing each other, it would have looked beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that I loved the boy she was embracing. I walked back up to hear footsteps following me and I saw _HIM _the same one who broke my heart. He looked at me and asked if I saw that I answered witha plain "Yes" he looked as pained as  
>I did but I didn't care he deserved it. I walked away tears already falling down maksing with the rain that fell to the ground falling on me making me feel cold and the wind brushed the trees making it sound like they are whispering my name, laughing bitterly and cold, mocking me as if liitle children do to others they do not like. I reached the castle and immediatly slid down to the wall shaking and silently sobbing into my hands. Is that why he broke up with me? Is SHE why we're over? all these questions running through my head yet no answer filled my mind. I knew love was gonna hurt me but I never thought it would hurt like this! I imagine Lily feeling like this I want him to come run to me and apologize and kiss away all the bad but no Love always comes up with a way to knock me down and spit in my face. When I feel like i'm soaring love finds a way to send me falling back down to the ground ripped apart until I feel okay again and the cycle continues.<p>

I remember when they told they got engaged I put on a fake smile and said congratulations, smiling through the pain and when I was left alone in my flat I crumpled to the ground hurting and crying out for him but it was no use he couldn't hear me even if I screamed loud enough for the entire world to hear he still wouldn't because he chose to forget me and I chose to keep holding on no matter how hard. That's how much I love him. That's what he'll never know, That's what I'll never tell. That's what I choose to hold on to until I die.

*End of flashback*

I walked out when they kissed and ran to the tree house Scor and I built in 4th year when he came over. I sat down wrote a note and walked away.

The note said

Scorpius,

Even though you're married please don't forget me. Don't forget our talks,kisses,hugs, remember when we first said I Love You. I know you don't love me anymore and I had to fight the urge to object at your wedding. Please understand even if you push me away I will always be by your side. I will NEVER stop loving you.

Love,

Rose

P.S. Don't forget to remeber me.

As Rose walked away little did she know that when Scorpius found it, it would hurt him more than she would ever know.


	2. Trying To Move On

Trying to Move On

*Rose P.O.V. 5 years after wedding*

I walked up the stairs in my house that morning to go in the attic to look for old toys I could give away for a Christmas gift to the orphans when I found a scrapbook the one I made...when Scorpius and I were together. I flipped through the pages and stopped when I found a picture that brought me close to tears, it was of me and him by our treehouse kissing. I quickly shut it and through it back into the crate and left the room forgetting why I was in there in the first place. I went into my room and searched through my dresser, there I found a old jewlery box, I opened it and found what I was looking for. A emerald necklace,shaped like a rose, that Scorpius gave to me on my birthday in 5th year when we started going out.

*Scorpius P.O.V 5 YEARS AFTER WEDDING*

"Scor!" I heard my wife's voice call "Yes?" I answered "What are you looking at?" she asked when she entered the room, I looked at my hand and noticed I was holding a locket that Rose gave me. There's that name again, Rose. No matter how hard I try, Whenever I hear that name my stomache gets butterflies, yet my heart aches. After 5 years since I've last seen her she still has the ability to do that. Don't get me wrong I still love Lily, but she's no Rose. She's a flower but she's not the flower I fell in love with.


	3. If You Only Knew

If You Only Knew

*Rose P.O.V Christmas*

"Merry Christmas Rosie!" Lily squealed as she hugged me "You too" I said before walking away to sit outside. When I got out there I sat down on the bench and watched the snow fall to the ground. I sat there for a while until I heard someone come out. It was Scorpius. I quickly stood up but he got hold of my hand before I could move any further. "Wait." he whispered "Don't go", I was shocked, I turned around only to be met with light blue eyes that I've tried so hard to forget about. I looked into his eyes and noticed how lighter they've become, I closed my eyes afraid that I won't be able to hold my self back from kissing him. "What do you want?" I asked, getting myself out of his grip "To talk" he answered "Well you've had your chance that night and you let me go. So now I'm leaving" I spat and walked back in. I ran to Grandma Molly's bedroom and locked the door. I felt like crying but my tears wouldn't come out. I sat on the bed and started thinking. What if I let him talk to me? What if I asked for an explanation that night? What if I told him that I still love him? Would he feel the same? Or would he tell me no? I really wish he knew how I felt. I walked out of the room and put on a fake smile as I greeted everybody. I watched across the room only to find Lily on Scorpius' lap while he whispered loving words into her ears, words that were only for her. Words taht should've been said to me.

I walked out of the living room to where mum was. "Hi mum" I said "Rosie! Hello! Could you do me a favor and get the rolls out of the oven?" she asked "Sure" I said. I quickly did what she said and sat down. "What's wrong Rosie?" she asked as she sat down next to me "Lily and Scorpius" I answered "Oh Rosie!" she said sadly "Trust me it'll get better." "But how?" I asked felling tears in my eyes "How? They're married!" I sobbed "You'll get over him I promise! It's gonna be okay one day you'll find someone that makes you feel happy. I promise." she said smiling sadly at me. "Mum, you don't understand, I am still IN LOVE with him." I sobbed even louder "I know Rosie, I know it hurts, but I promise you it will get better." she said as she gave me a hug "How?" I asked while wiping my tears "Time." she said "give it time everything will work out." she gave me one last hug and left the room.

Little did they know that a certain blonde was just outside the door listening to them.

*Scoprpius P.O.V.*

Did I hurt her that bad? I asked myself. I quickly left before found me. I ran back to the living room where I sat next to Lily and put my arm around her. She put her head on my shoulder and I instantly felt guilty. How could I go on pretending she's the only one I love when I love Rose and she loves me? I didn't want to hurt Lily but I can't help it. Rose has been there for me since the VERY start of hogwarts,she helped me when I was sad,she made me who I am now, and she made me feel what love really was. I sat there for a while, looking around the room until Rose caught me eye, she looked pained and I know I caused it but her smile and her eyes gave it away. Her smile didn't look genuine and there was no light in her dark blue eyes, they looked fake and cold. I felt bad of how much pain I caused her. I should've stayed with her. She made me feel alive and she let me be me. With Lily I'm aways afraid if I messed up but with Rose I didn't have one doubt in my mind. I missed her witty come-backs-her sarcastic jokes,her know-it-all personality, how she gave me a smile that I knew belonged to me. I miss everything about her. I miss how she said I Love You to me and only me.

*Rose P.O.V*

I saw them. In the living room. I saw how his arms were arounf her and her head on his shoulder. He looked at me and I suddenly realized how much I miss him. I miss his big ego,his annoying way of walking,his remarks about my hair,his touch,his taste,light blue eyes, the feel of his soft hair entangled in my hands,the way he says I Love you to me. Him. I miss Him.

_ Please Review! My first story! so Please NO FLAMES! :)

and if there are any mistakes please tell me! :)


	4. Jealous

Something We Call Jealously

*Rose P.O.V*

I listened to what mum told me and a boy from work took me on a date. We had 3 dates but I still compared him to Scorpius. A Weasley family dinner was coming up so I decided to invite Derek, his name, he accepted. The night of the dinner we could hear the noice from a mile away inside the house. When we got in we were greeted with many smells including one that only a dung bomb would have, no doubt it was from James even after years after graduation he still acts like a 5 year old. When we stepped in the living room my eyes sarched for Scorpius and sure enough ther he was his jaw dropped once he saw I was holding hands with Derek. I quickly sat down and started talking to Lily. "Lily! How are you?" I asked, while looking at the corner of my eye at Scorpius, "Oh I'm doin fine! How about you? I see you have a new friend" she said "Oh, of course, Lily and Scoprius I'd like you to meet Derek" I said nervously "Is he your boyfriend?" Scorpius asked "Yes" I answered "You could do better" he spat "What do you mean by that!" I raised my voice a little louder than normal, " I mean he's not your type!" he raised his voice too "Than what is my type?" I asked practically yelling "Someone who isn't him!" he was yelling now "Oh so what YOU!" I was yelling too "NO!" he yelled "THAN WHAT?" I yelled so loud that the entire house froze "SOMEONE WHO ISN'T HIM!" he yelled back "LIKE I SAID WHO?" "I DON'T KNOW!" "THAN STOP SCREAMING AT ME AND MAYBE IF YOU WERE JUST A LITTLE MORE SUPPORTIVE WE WOULDN'T BE YELLING RIGHT NOW!" I screamed and stomped out to the garden. All eyes were on Scorpius as he walked out to the front.

I sat down on the bench and started crying. The moment I finally feel like he doesn't love me back,to make getting over him easier, he just has to go and do that! I kept crying until I felt an arm around me and I knew that touch all to well. It was Albus. "What's wrong Rosie?" he asked "Didn't you hear our row back there?" I asked " Of course but that's no reason to cry" he said " I know but it just it reminded me of Hogwarts and how we always did that and that I thought he was over me but apperantly not" I stated "Why would he not be over you a bad thing?" he looked puzzeled "Because now that just makes me want him back more but I can't do that to Lily." I said wipeing the tears away. "Oh" was all he said "Yeah well let's go back in before Aunt Hermione get to worried about you" "Okay" I got up and walked back in. I suddenly looked for Derek I found him sitting by Lily talking as if nothing happened. When I got to him I told him I needed to go home he wanted to take me but I refuse. He didn't look to sad since he started talking to Lily again. I said my goodbyes and drove home but on my way I couldn't help but laugh at Scorpius. The one who never gets jealous just did.

*Scorpius P.O.V.*

I can't believe that she already found someone!, and I can't believe that I actually cared! I mean I'm married i'm suppose to be like that only to my wife! I started pacing outside thinking about how Rose had actually made me act like that! We broke up I'm not suppose to care about who she dates, yet I still do! I stood out there until I saw Rose drive away. I can;t believe that Rose Weasley got ME, Scorpius Malfoy, jealous.


End file.
